In The Name Of The Father- Carlisle's Story
by twihardsks
Summary: We vaguely know the story of Carlisle's past from Edwards description, but ever wonder the details, and the things Carlisle left out? Well, wonder no more, here it is!
1. Intro

**In The Name Of The Father**

Carlisle's Story

What most people don't realize about London in the middle ages is that there is more to it than pretty dresses, scandal, war, and a grand monarchy. I should know. I lived there all my human life. I was born in London sometime in the 1640s. In those times, noone really kept track of one's birthday. Later, I made up that I was born on the 12th of March, 1640, because Alice wanted a date to plan a birthday party. But lets not skip to that now. They say that the beginning is the best place to begin, so that is where I will.

It all starts in my father's little church, after one of his numerous services. The year was 1652, and I was around "Let us go in peace, and praise the Lord whever we may go." He called to the crowd. "Amen" they all mumbled back to him. As parish pastor, he was quite an authoritable looked similar to me,fairly tall with blond hair in a neat crop style and brilliant blue eyes."Wonderful service Carlisle"(His name too was Carlisle Cullen, I was named after him.) People would say to him, shaking his hand, and he would reply with things like " Thank you" or "Peace be with you".

Normally I just stood next to him and smiled. However, what one man said triggered my curiosity. I knew this man, he was Jeremiah Preston, a good friend of my Father's. He appeared quite intimidating, young, dark and quite handsome, with a height of over 6 foot and full of muscle, But he was really a gentle giant."Is the hunt still on tonight, Carlisle?" Jeremiah whispered to my father. I stopped smiling and furrowed my brow in confusion. My father saw this, and gave me a look that said 'I'll explain later'. I gave him a curt nod back and smiled at Jeremiah."Of course of it is. Will I see you there?" "Of course Carlisle. Good day." "Good Day Jeremiah." My Father replied, and we both left.


	2. Explainations

Hi! Sorry for any mistakes, I don't know how to update a chapter once it's up. Please review! Thanks! ;) My inquisity burned like a flame but I managed to control it until we arrived at our little cottage in the London suburbs. It wasn't fancy, and was very basic, but it was fire crackled comfortingly as my father sat me down at the little table in the middle of the kitchen. He looked directly into my eyes with that solemn expression he wore when he was about to say something serious. I turned my head slightly, giving him a confused look. He sighed heavily and said " Look, son, I know this is hard to comprehend so, before we begin, I must ask you to at least try to understand. " I nodded slowly, and signalled for him to proceed. " Well, see, I don't think... your... mother died by accident." We both flinched when he mentioned my mother. You see, she died giving birth to me, so I never met her. One might think that that would not affect me, as I am used to having no mother, but one would miss a mothers loving care. Think; how would you feel if you never met your mother? "What? How couldn't she?!" I asked, wondering where this was going. "See, I think we were cursed." "But who...?" I trailed off in thought. Cursed? Why would someone do such a thing, even if they were able to? "Cursed us?" he finished my sentence." Witches, vampires or werewolves, boy, are your answer. They are the soul of all living evil; satan's avatars." "So what was Jeremiah saying about a 'hunt'?" I asked the question I had been dying to get down to. "A select group of people, including myself and Jeremiah, go on a hunt to track down the vampires, witches and werewolves, and kill them. But our numbers are dwindling, so I need you to come with me. Will you?" He gave me the look that I couldn't say no to." Fine, I'll do it." I said grudgingly. I didn't like the thought of killing any creature, even if they were evil. " Who else will be there?" I asked. "It's a different crowd every time, so we shall see." He said, and I nodded solemnly. I'll just have to get on with it. 


	3. The Hunt

Omg guys Thank you soo much! Veiwer rates have gone absolutely crazy! Please review to convince me that this isn't just a glitch in the system! That night, Jeremiah, Father, a few others and I congregated in the village square. Being of the tender age of twelve, I was the youngest there. " I believe we have found the witch we have been hunting," my father called to the crowd. An exited babble was his answer. Then, Jeremiah spoke up. " Where is the devil then?!" he asked. All went silent for this." I presume you have heard of Madame Rhoda?" Madame Rhoda was a gypsy who had come from Reading about a month back. She had been here a while so she was probably going to move on soon. Sure, she didn't have a permanent resedence, but a witch? I was pretty skeptical. There was a roar of things like "Get her!" or "Kill the witch!". I must have gone white with horrification, because Jeremiah asked me if I was alright. I sort of nodded, and walked up to my father. " Father, I don't mean to back-answer or anything, but do you have any real proof that she is a witch?" I asked him. " Son, there has been rumours about sightings of lights and sparks from her caravan. Of course she is a witch." I said nothing in reply. I wasn't sure that rumours were enough to accuse and put one to death, but this wasn't my choice. " Let's go!" my father said to the crowd, and everyone set off at a full on sprint. I followed them until we got to Madame Rhoda's caravan. They didn't knock on the door, they simply barged in. I stayed outside. A few minutes later, my Father came out dragging Madame Rhoda behind him. Then it struck me. Where they going to kill her right here, right now? Without so much as a trial? I watched horror-stricken as my father raised the torch. I couldn't watch. Without my even diciding so, I ran. I sprinted top speed away from the monstrosity behind me. I wasn't sure where I was going, but anywhere was better than what I ran from. Utterly and completely out of breath, I slowed. I was in a wood in London suburbs. I stopped running altogether and examined my surroundings. It was late twilight. I thought I heard a mumbling of voices in the background so follwed the noise to find out more. There were two people talking in a little clearing. The female had the most beatuiful, longest jet black hair I had ever seen. The male had messy brown hair, and was inhumanely handsome. They were speaking in latin. My father had taught me the language, so I could just about disipher what they were saying. "Quicquid est, Solano?" 'Anything there, Solano?' asked the female."Non homines tantum, quorum odores, Ariava." 'No humans, just their scent, Ariava.' said the male named Solano in a husky voice. It was at that exact moment that I saw one terrifing characteristic both Ariava and Solano posessed. Their eyes were a bright, glowing, crimson. Could these be the real vampires father spoke about? "Bonum," 'Good,' said Ariava and the pair whisked off blindingly fast into the night. Should I tell my father? Should have I gone after them? I pondered about such questions as I returned home. My instincts and my honesty waged a war in my mind, and eventually I went with my instincts, not to tell him. No, I wouldn't give him a reason for another killing spree, demon or innocent. Ariava and Solano would remain a secret. 


	4. Bobbi

Hi guys thanks for reading! And no I don't own twilight but I do own Isaac, Madame Rhoda, Jeremiah and my new girl, Bobbi!( But I wish I owned Carlisle because he's super rich.)Review review review! There have been only 3 reviews but 227 views! More reviews guys! Enjoy! The next day, school was on. By school, I mean a tiny lesson held in my father's chapel, with a few children (me being one of them) and my father as teacher. But today was going to be different. There was someone new coming, a girl. Normally, it had been all boys in the class but today a new girl is coming. Father had told us her name was Bobina, a name that may sound strange to you but was quite popular in such an era. When I entered the chapel in the morning, I saw a little girl sitting on one of the benches, waiting I supposed. This must be Bobina. She turned and smiled at me shyly when she heard my footsteps approaching. She had long, silky caramel hair and eyes a lushious chocolate brown. All in all, she was very beautiful. " Hello, you must be Bobina," I said to her, trying to make her feel welcome. It must be difficult starting out here, especially being the only girl. " Just Bobbi, actually," she said shaking my hand. "Hi Bobbi, I'm Carlisle. My father is Minister Cullen. He's going to be teaching us." She nodded and opened her mouth to say something but all the other boys came in similtaniously and incredibly noisily. They minute they saw Bobbi and I sitting together, one boy named James, who wasn't exactly very handsome with untidy blonde hair whispered into my ear," Come sit with us. You don't have to sit next to the girl." He said the last word with so much malisious intent. James was always so mean. "I'm fine here, James," I said, adding just the slightest hint of harshness to my voice. Then my father's voice shouted "Alright then settle down. Now, this is Bobina-" "Bobbi," she innterupted. "-Bobbi, and she's new, so I expect you to be especially pleasant toward her," said my father. Despite his raids, my father was a good man. And with that, he commenced his lessons. Many of them were on bible stories, but others were on other things such as mathematics , but the majority was religion. This was no surprise, considering he was a pastor. Without this class, a lot of the children in the village ( probably including me) would have been unable to go to school. When school was over, I met Bobbi outside. " So how was your first day?" I asked. She shrugged. "Good.-" she was about to say something else but James and another boy, Isaac tried to pushed her. However, when they attempted to ram her from the back, she ducked swiftly around to the other side of me, letting James and Isaac crash into the tall oak tree in front of us. "Silly boys," she mused." Why did you bash into the tree like that? You might hurt yourselves!" and with that, she skipped off down the lane calling over her shoulder, "See you tomorrow, Carlisle!" I ran after her. "Wait!" I called to her. She turned around. "Let me walk you home." The walk to Bobbi's house was short but sweet. Very sweet. We talked about all sorts of things. I told her about my father and his raids, where I lived, but I left out Ariava and Solano. She told me why she moved. She was living in the countryside but they moved to London because her father got a big job as manager of a new factory that was going up. All to soon, we arrived at her house, and I had to say goodbye, but at least I would see her again next lesson. I walked home in deep thought. I really was smitten by Bobbi. 


	5. Don't leave me now

**AN-Hi guys 269 veiws holy crap! We have made it to 4 reviews! Thanks to all who reviewed!You know who you are! Well, this one's dedicated to !P.s. You will have to wait a little longer for chapters as I have a piano exam to pass, yes I do play piano. Grade 3!**

**I was really looking forward to school the next day. In my head, it appeared I had practised every possible conversation we could have to myself. **

**I must have looked very strange to any bystanders, speaking to myself. I had made myself look as handsome as possible, combing my hair until it was**

** absolutely perfect, wearing my best outfit. Looking back on that enthrilling morning, the more it sounds like a girlish thing to do. But, what did I care?**

** Bobbi was the only thing that had been on my mind. I guess you could say that, in a way, she was my first crush. The next few weeks with her were**

** weeks of purest bliss. We went for walks together, we did homework together, we went to each other's houses, we did everything and went**

** everywhere together. At the start of one preticular week, when I went into school she appered quite healthy, and just as stunning as usual, but as the**

** week went on, she started would start coughing intensely and sometimes she would faint. She eventually stopped coming to school as she was "too **

**poorly" as her father had put it. I hadn't seen her in weeks, though my father was giving me regular reports on her state, of which was ever worsening.**

** She had been diagnosed with pneumonic plague, and chances were she wouldn't survive much longer.I was devastated. One day my longing to see her **

**grew so strong I went to her house. Well, not on purpose, really. I had simply gone for a walk and I somehow ended up outside Bobbi's house. Since I **

**was here, I decided, I might as well try to see her. I knocked on the door. After a while, her father answered. He recognized me straight away, since I **

**had been to Bobbi's house so often. "Hello, Carlisle. Here to see Bobbi?" I nodded. " Well, I'm sorry but she is in hospital, and too poorly for company. **

**Even I can't see her in case I catch the plague. I'm sorry to say she is...dying."My heart sank like a rock at his words. Dying? Bobbi? That wasn't**

** credible. I couldn't talk as I had a lump in my throat that felt like 10 pills were stuck there, so I merely nodded and made for home. However, on my **

**way, I had an idea. Just because I wasn't **_**allowed**_** to see Bobbi, didn't mean I couldn't see her one last time. Instead of making a right turn for my house,**

** I kept going straight to the city center, where, alas, I arrived at the hospital. I knew that none of the nurses would let me see her, so I had to keep **

**trying, room after room, illness after illness until I finally found her. Only, I hardly recognised her. She was too pale and too thin, and very weak.**

** "Bobbi," I whispered."Are you awake?" She stirred, and looked over. "Carlisle!" she croaked excitedly, but ended up getting a coughing fit. I was **

**horrified to see she was coughing blood. "Easy, be careful." I reassured her sitting on the bed and holding her hand. Holding her hand was amazing. It**

** was like a little handfull of heaven rested entwined in my fingers. "How did you find me? The nurses won't let anyone see me," she asked, though she **

**was barely audiable."I had to keep trying every room. I got an awful lot of funny looks." She giggled, and coughed blood again, and when she gave an **

**attempt to breathe, she had a lot of difficulty with it. "How are you feeling?" I asked, knowing it was a stupid question. "Terrible,"she moaned, giving **

**my hand a little squeeze that sent shivers up my spine. Then, to my great surprize, she edged her way toward me and lay her head against me. She was**

** so close, I could her her little heart beating faintly. I loved it."Carlisle," she whispered. "I just want to say that , before I die ... I love you," And the little**

** heartbeat I had been listening to ceased. **

**AN- Ahhh cliffy!Omg I'm so****sad Bobbi's dead! Please don't kill me for killing her! I even had to stop while writing the hospital because I was so sad! So Carlisle had a love life before Esme! Get over it! Review, Review Review!Thanks!**


	6. The Heart Asks Pleasure First

** _Previously_**

_**"Carlisle," she whispered. "I just want to say that , before I die ... I love you," And the little heartbeat I had been listening to ceased. **_

** XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"I love you too, Bobbi," I said, stroking her hair lovingly. She lay still, like a little china doll in my arms. Silent tears streamed down my face as her **

**blank eyes stared up at me. I could remember the day I had first seen those eyes. Full of laughter, of life... she couldn't be dead. I gently closed **

**her ****eyes, so she could have been sleeping. "Bobbi, in your honour, I'm going to become a doctor and find a cure for plague," I vowed to the china **

**doll in ****my arms. Tears rolled down my face onto hers, and I quickly wiped them off. Just then, I heard footsteps behind me. It was my father. **

**"Son," he ****said, placing his hand on my shoulder. "Come home. You might catch the plague here." He was trying to make his voice soothing as he**

** knew this ****was difficult for me, but it didn't help. I continued to apologize to Bobbi, that I couldn't save her, that she had suffered, that she as dead. **

_** Bobbi. **__**Dead.**_

** It couldn't be true. "Come on now, there," my father cooed to me as he prised Bobbi out of my arms back onto the bed. "She's just gone on**

** a little trip to visit God. You'll see her again." I carefully folded her hands on her chest and smoothed her hair. I could picture Bobbi in heaven **

**now, among the Angels and Saints my father had spoken of in church. She fit in beautifully. She had big feathered wings and a shining halo and a **

**throne. A million miles from the dark, damp hospital room where she lay now. I cried harder into my father's shirt and he gave failing attempts to**

** comfort me. As soon as he managed to prise me from her side, we went home.**

**AN- Hope you liked my fluff chapter! One bit wasn't fluff though- Carlisle vowed to be a doctor! Will he follow through with his promise? *wink wink*!**


	7. The Funeral

**AN- Hi guys 500+ views omghhkp! Still only four reviews though! ****PLEASE REVIEW! ****I NEED TO KNOW WHETHER OR NOT THE STORY STATS ARE BROKEN! I also need to know if this story is worth continuing, because if there are no reviews to tell me that, how can I? Just type your opinion in the little box below! It's not going to hurt you! If you have ideas, compliments or even constructive critisism, send it on! And I promise to send you a little thank you p.m. after! I'm sorry, I know I didn't update in a while but I am so busy! I just sat my piano exam like, 2 hours ago so its over! Yay! Enjoy and ****review****!**

**The next few weeks were hard. Very hard. I was no secret that Bobbi and I were friends, so I everyone was coming up to me telling me that they were sorry. I wished they would stop doing this because firstly, it made my think of Bobbi. Secondly, it wasn't even their fault. Her funeral, I dreaded, because I would get this all day. Still, had to be done. I spent a lot of time studying, because it took my mind off of everything else. My father was saying the mass at the funeral so we had to go extra early to get everything ready. When we entered the chapel, my eyes were involuntarily drawn to the seat where Bobbi and I first met. I could picture her now, sitting there, looking back at me with liquid brown eyes that held so much. I felt a little stab in my heart to think I would never see those eyes again. I felt my vision blur from tears but quickly wiped them away, not wanting to look like a baby. In the corner, there was a coffin. It was made of dark wood and had a little embrodary on the side. Bobbi's coffin. I walked slowly up to it. The lump in my throat I had felt when I had tried to see Bobbi at her house returned with immense force, so I let a few tears spill. "I'll give you two some privacy then," my father whispered to me, and continued into the sacrasty. Very quietly, I opened the coffin. There lay my salvation, my angel. She looked too perfect to be real, like a mirage. Her hair was a waterfall of caramel that flowed almost to her waist. Her eyes were closed and she had a small, tranquil smile. If she wasn't so still, she may have been sleeping. How I longed for that to be the case. That she could wake up right now and reassure me that it was all a now flowed freely down my face, and my heart ached to the point of torture. "Oh, Bobbi, I'm so..s..sor..sorry," I apologized to the sleeping angel between sobs. I renewed my vow of becoming a doctor again and again. I reminded her of all our days together, all things we did, places we went. I told her I loved her and would always love her unconditionally as long as I shall live, I wept and cried and wept again, held her in my arms for what seemed like an eternity until a hand rubbed my shoulder reassuringly and a voice whispered that it was time. Being unable to find my own, I nodded, and carefully placed Bobbi back in the coffin. If you had asked me to draw the definition of childlike beauty, she's what I would have drawn. My pain felt like I had just had open heart surgery without an say time heals all wounds, but in this case they were wrong. This scar was permanent. The ceremony seemed to drone on forever, especially with my eyes drifting over to the coffin every few minutes. Once it was over, I practically ran out of the church. I needed to go. I felt like I was going insane. Why? Why Bobbi? She was 12 years old! It was too young. I stopped running. I immeadiately recognised where I was. It was the same wood as the one of which I first saw Ariva and Solano. Why does my unconcious mind keep taking me here? Was there some sort of hidden meaning? Then I realized: I had not once told Bobbi about them. Of all things, not that. I supposed I had planned it, but never got to carry it out. Maybe it was that I thought she would be horrified that I had seen real vampires and kept it secret from my father. All I wanted to do was prevent bloodshed. Or blood consumption, if they really were vampires. Their eyes were red, but that may have been a trick of the setting sun. But the speed in which they left... I had just seen a murder, maybe I was still traumatized? I had no logical explaination. But, in those days, what was logical? Eventually, when my eyes were red and sore from crying, I went home.**


End file.
